The gains and losses of a hero
by Alman626
Summary: Set when luccien tries to kill sparrow on the tower. Sparrow learns to accept his losses including Rose. My in-depth look on what was going on in sparrows head. SPOILERS rated for mild language and slightly sugestive themes.


**Heya! This is finally my first story so be nice plz! I've been meaning to write a fable2 story ever since I completed the good person story. So now here it is my own written one-shot story of fable 2! P.S If you haven't completed Fable2 yet then don't read but hurry up and finish the game so you can read, cus this story contains: {SPOILERS!!!} ****P.P.S any of you readers out there that are waiting for my marvel titans DC story to come out (doubt it! T_T) Then I'm sorry to say its not happening! Sorry but having so many crossovers in a story is too hard, so I'm sorry I can't do it! But I do have a titan's story in the making and it will be out very soon! (Within this month!) So ye sorry bout that! Now on with the story! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Fable or any of its characters, except for Jet and Rose cus I got to name them so I kind of created them! Its close to ownership though!**

**A:N/ Did you know that you cant lick your own elbow? Crazy!**

=Story begins in 3rd person= The gains and losses of a hero

Lucien stood opposite Sparrow, pistol aimed at his chest urging to kill, to finish what he thought he tried to end ten years ago. Sparrow just stood there like a motionless glaring statue, he glared at the man that had caused him so much misery and pain. Because of him, his sister was dead, because of him he couldn't sleep without hearing her last scream, and because of him he had been alone. He had, had no family at all while growing up. True Theresa had been the one to find him a shelter after he was forced through the castle window but she was never anything like a real family member all she did was train him up for his supposed destiny, he was merely a tool to be used to try and take down Lucien and save the world. All he had back then was his trusty companion Jet. The dog that never left his side, Jet was all he had.

But as he finally was sent to fulfill his destiny, his life soon began to find more and more purpose to it, he met Hammer, a person who's heart was even stronger than her own might and the one who became his best friend, Garth was the one who always gave him hope, even in the bleakest of moments like when his mind was slowly being drained away while working on the spire. He was still able to give him that tiny twinge of hope that he would someday be free again. And Reaver… well to him Reaver was just… Reaver was what led him to save the youth of a little girl. Even though it was the selfish pirates fault that she was there in the first place. But even so he had been able to prove once again that he was truly pure of heart by offering his own youth in her place. Had it not been for his legendary hero blood (A:N/heroes do have mystical stuff in their blood right?) he would never of survived the accelerated years of aging that was instantly applied to his body.

And even amongst all this he had even fell in love with the most perfect and beautiful woman there was in the land. He had originally been sent to break her heart by a broken-hearted spirit who had suffered heart break by her hand, but as he gradually seduced her he came to realize how truly beautiful of a person she truly was and when the time came for when he was to try and break her heart via a hate-note she openly told him her biggest regret of her life. (Just before he was going to shove the note under her nose as well!) She told him of how she had once fallen in love many years ago with a man and how she had broken his heart out of fear from his sudden marriage proposal and how she had deemed herself unfit to love ever again, until she had met sparrow. Her voice was soaked in her own feeling of guilt and that had been the final catalyst in his decision. He scrunched up the note in his hand and instead reached in his pocket for something he had been saving for the right time, something that he would give to one he'd love which had proven to be her. He took her hand in his and crouched on one knee and spoke the four words of commitment. She immediately gasped; utterly shocked by his proposal she took a pause seemingly thinking it over and getting over her own shock. Sparrow was about to get back up thinking that she didn't want to do it, but then the words "yes" reached his ears. He looked up at her face she had a smile of absolute love, tears were streaming down her face but now these were tears of joy. Sparrow finally stood up and the couple embraced each other and their lips then made contact with each others, sealing the deal.

It was not long before they got a house of their own and was not much longer after that that they received their first and _**only**_ child. (Lucien had seen to that) Her name was Rose, named after her perfect aunt. She had her mother's eyes yet still retained the younger form of his sadly deceased sister. When she was older she would always wait for him to return from his every adventure and when he did she would instantly sit on his lap and demand to be told of his recent adventure. His wife would just stand there against the wall, also listening to her husband's latest adventures, smiling at the beautiful father-daughter bonding that was taking place before her. And every night when he sent Rose up to bed, his wife would be waiting in their bed for him to come and join her. (She never had to wait too long! =D) They were his vision of what it truly meant to have a purpose, they needed him and it was not his destiny it was his own choosing.

But life can be a bitch, especially Lucien who had them killed. Lucien had obviously feared his daughter; he feared that she too would someday grow to be a powerful hero like her father. So Lucien sent his solders into Sparrow's home and had them kill both Sparrow's wife and daughter. And Sparrow was back to being alone with only his dog Jet.

As Sparrow thought back to all his losses, realization dawned on him; he knew the reason why he lost so much. It was because of him being a hero, that everyone he had ever loved had been killed by Lucien. And so it was all his fault. If Sparrow had just been a normal child then none of this would never of happened. Rose would still be with him, he wouldn't of needed to go save the world it would have been someone else's job. It would also meant that he would never of met Hammer, his best friend but at least she would have been happy with her father. It also would mean that he would never of married his wife Alex. But if he didn't, she would still be alive right now. How he wished that someone else could carry the burden instead of him he would give anything for that right now. Never before had Sparrow regretted his own power more than anything. But then he thought back to Rose.

=Flash-Back=(In 1st person)

I walked alongside Rose on the cold winter streets of Oakendale (I don't know if this place exists I just made it up for the story cus I forgot the name of the actual town they live in!) Rose had spotted a frail old woman trying to pick rolls of bread up of the floor and return them to her basket. She was evidently struggling with this task as she had only accomplished getting two rolls back in the basket. Then I watched Rose approach the woman and instantly picked up all bread rolls in one arm. She then returned them two the old lady's basket and then passed her the basket. The woman gratefully received the basket from her and gave her a warm smile. She then carried on walking back to her warm home. Rose walked back to me, she did not seem put out by the fact that the woman hadn't offered her any bread, nor had she verbally thanked her. Instead Rose wore a happy smile on her face as she strode over to me. She saw the confused look on my face.

"Remember little Sparrow," she said to me. " When you see people that need help, you should always do everything in your power to help, not for rewards but because it is the right thing to do. We are all given special gifts or talents for a purpose, and we are to use them to help others when we can. It can seem unfair at times when nothing good comes back to you no matter how many good things you do and how it may seem unfair that you may always have to be the one to do the deed but never regret your own abilities, as they are what can make you who you are and with them will always come a great responsibility."

"Who knows?" she added "Maybe if we keep doing so many deeds to people, we'll get regarded as local heroes someday" she said with a laugh.

I was still a little confused but I smiled back at her and nodded.

=Flashback ends still in 1st person=

Rose was right, I couldn't wish away my power; I had been given all these powers for a reason. It was to protect this world and everyone in it. That was my true destiny!

And now I looked at Lucien right in the face my eyes were full of determination, I couldn't give up, not now! I could feel a little of my will power coursing through me. The blue ring had me drained of most of my power but I could still feel a few scraps of will power in me. It was a very little amount but it was enough, I gathered it slowly to my right hand, if I could time it just right the force spell I was gathering, would be enough to push him of the edge. I was almost ready, the invisible force energy had now gathered into my hand. Lucien had raised the gun at me, I was ready to strike when something happened that made my heart stop still. Jet, who I had completely forgotten about while I was trying to think of a way to stop Lucien, had lunged straight towards Lucien's neck, teeth bared ready to protect his master. The shot was instant, with a yelp Jet dropped to the floor, dead just by the outskirts of the ring. A huge wave of despair washed over me. Jet, my lifetime companion who had followed and stuck by me everywhere, who would loyally wait for me when ever I had to go somewhere without him, the one who had saved me from being banshee bait, and now the one who had tried to save him from Lucien's fatal bullet. I had lost all feeling now, I was completely alone, everyone that had ever mattered to me was now gone forever. I felt the force spell evaporate from my hand, and I let a tear slip through my eye. Rose, Hammer, Garth, Reaver, Alexis, little Rose, Theresa and now Jet had all been taken from me by Lucien. And as I looked into Lucien's cold eyes with pure hatred as he aimed the gun at my heart.

"This isn't over!" I muttered as my last words.

And he fired; I instantly felt the coldness of death as my body instantly slipped into a state of numbness. Then I felt a sudden warmth and I then heard the voice of Theresa in my ears, "Death is not your destiny today little sparrow"

And before I could get my bearings I heard another voice, one I thought I would never hear again.

"Come on little Sparrow," said Rose, "Its time to get up!"

**To be continued?**

**So ye! What did you guys think? I've probably made umpteen errors in the story but it was my first try so I'm hopping that this is a very good attempt at a story for a newbie! If you think I should go on to doing a one-shot story at doing perfect world please say so and I'll probably do that to! So not much to do but ask for your reviews now please! =D**


End file.
